knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Birthright
World of Birthright (白夜の世界, Byakuya no Sekai lit. World of White Nights) is the sixth chapter of KvD Heroes. Part 1: Birthright Trial You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Akira, Katsumi, Khorne, and Risa. Do not send your Pegasus Knight unit with a Lance to attack Akira, because Khorne is sure to defeat your Pegasus Knight at ease, especially when she can attack on range or directly on your units. It's best to send your own powerful Archer unit to defeat Khorne, that will surely get her out of your way. Once you dealt with Khorne and when the Enemy Phase begins, Akira, Katsumi, and Risa will move toward your team. Defeat Katsumi with your Archer unit or your Axe unit. Then, take out Risa, otherwise she will heal enemy unit , not just attack your units. Finally, if you're able to reach Akira by either crossing the bridges or flying forward to him, defeat him with your Lance unit. Be aware that Akira can also attack one square away from him. Part 2: Vain Prince You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents from the Aerofelian league: Agent Trump, Ivanka (Valkyrie Knight), Paul Ryan (Kanji Knight), and Barron (Blade Dancer). There are two breakable walls in this map: one in front of your team and the other on the left side, so you might want to destroy them. Of course, the enemy team will move forward after the end of your turn, whether you destroy those walls or you let the walls be destroyed by the enemy units. Be really careful, Barron has an ability, in which after he attacks, your units suffers an additional damage and he lowers your unit's stats. Defeat him as soon as possible, though he can be protected by either Ivanka or Ryan. Defeat them both with your Blade or Red Tome units and your Axe or Green Tome units respectively. Keep in mind that on higher difficulties, Trump can counterattack your units both at range if he uses the "Wayfinder Dawn" skill and in melee. Take him out with your powerful unit. Part 3: Blunt Princess You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Lady Adona (Crystal Knight), Sarah Palin (Viper Spy/Great Wolf), Cryche (Mystic Knight), and Alix (Blizzard Knight). Make sure you send your unit to Alix's attack range in hopes to take him out. Then, as Palin howls forward in her wolf form, send your Archer unit to the right bridge and defeat her. Lady Adona then flies forward as well, so your best hope is to attack her with either your Axe unit or your Green Tome unit. Be aware that Cryche is a Bow Fighter, as she can attack your unit on range. As soon as the Player Phase begins, send your unit to defeat her. Note: Palin has the ability to use any Sen Okami Holyblood tome if she is set as the Great Wolf class by default. Some tomes will inflict critical damage on your playable units so carefully strategize each turn for some HB moves can stretch more than 5 units in range. Part 4: Shy Princesses You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Melania (Glacus Knight), Heidi (Cavalier), Risa (Hotaru Noble), and Rodham (Illusionist/Skyrider). In order to attack Melania and Rodham, you must destroy the crumbled walls that surrounds them both. If you wish to attack Risa, send your powerful Axe unit or your Green Tome unit to the northern left. If you want to attack Heidi, send your powerful Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit on the right side. Be warned, Melania and Rodham will attack your units who will attack Risa and Heidi. If you managed to survive, send your Axe unit and your Lance unit to defeat Risa and Heidi respecfully. Then, once you managed to destroy the walls, send your units to take down Rodham. But beware of her frequent teleporting after each player/enemy phase. Send out a Red Tome unit to damage her since fire is her weakest element. You should also take Melania down, as she can heal her team during the Enemy Phase. Note: Rodham has the ability to use any Akaguro Holyblood tome if she is set as the Skyrider class by default. Some tomes will inflict critical damage on your playable units so carefully strategize each turn for some HB moves can stretch more than 5 units in range. Part 5: Prince of Birthright You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents and two bosses: Akira (Hotaru Noble), Agent Trump (Phoenix Knight/Lodestar), Sarah Palin (Great Wolf), Marco Rubio (Talonmage), Ted Cruz (Lizard Knight), and Rodham (Skyrider). Your 3 units and your leading unit are separated into two parts of this map: One part where your leading unit face off against Akira and Trump, and the other part where your team is surrounded by Palin, Rubio, Cruz, and Rodham. If your leading unit is either a Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit, then it should be easy to defeat Akira and Trump, But if your leading unit is an Axe unit or your Green Tome unit, then you're at a disadvantage, so your best hope is to destroy the wall between your leading unit and your three units. Keep in mind that Trump's blade, the Destiny Astra, can inflict more damage on a player unit than the Royal Rapier when he is assigned as the Lodestar class, AND the game can sometimes glitch-in and turn Trump into an immortal unit. No matter how many times you kill him with a normal finish or critical hit, he will re-appear each turn until you face the last enemy unit standing on the map. Please note that this is not an unlockable cheat of somesort though it happens rarely. To defeat Palin, send your Lance unit to the left. To defeat Rubio, send your Axe unit to the right. You might want to defeat Rubio and Rodham, though, as they both can attack your units in range. Note: Trump has the ability to use any Astragalus Holyblood tome if he is set as the Phoenix Knight or Lodestar class by default. Some tomes will inflict critical damage on your playable units so carefully strategize each turn for some HB moves can stretch more than 5 units in range. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Category:Chapters